Doctor Kaiya
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Kaneki and Touka are feeling a bit under the weather, their daughter Kaiya steps up to allow her parents to rest. (Companion piece to my other Kaneki family stories.)
1. Chapter 1

Kaiya frowned, standing in the hall just outside her parents' bedroom.

Touka sneezed into her tissue as Kaneki sat next to his wife, holding a glass of water.

"I'll go get you another box. Do you need anything else?" The white haired ghoul sniffled, handing the glass to Touka.

"I think I'm good. Are you sure you're feeling up to looking after Kaiya today, you were up coughing most of the night." Touka reached out to place a hand on her husband's forehead, only to have him pull away..

"Don't do that.' She said . "Let me see."

"It's just a little cough and a-"

"Don't hide this from me. You don't always have to be that way. Just because we're-"

"That's not it. You've done so much-"

"Like you haven't, everything you've done for the past five years has been for us, if you need a couple days, we're not going to think any different of you. You're still an amazing husband and Dad." Touka leaned forward nuzzling him lovingly.

"I know you won't. Last time I got sick, you handled everything so I was able to rest. I want to give you the same option. It's not all on you to look after our family. We built this life together and it's only fair." Kaneki turned to cough into his sleeve.

Slowly the child entered, her face buried in her plush unicorn.

"Daddy,Mommy are you okay?" The five year old called in a soft voice. Kaneki made his way over to his daughter, kneeling in front of her and gently rubbing her hair.

"Everything's fine." He assured her. "Mommy's not feeling very well, but there's nothing to worry about."

"I don't want Mommy to feel yucky."

"I know. I don't like it either,but I'll make sure she's taken care of."he promised. Kaiya threw her arms around her father.

"But who will make you better while you make my Mommy better?"

"You don't need to worry about that."

"Do you and Mommy have to go to the doctor?" The young ghoul asked in a worried tone.

"No. Mommy just needs rest and some extra love until she's feeling better."

"Can I give you and Mommy extra hugs, then you will get better too."

"I love Kaiya hugs, but I'm fine." Kaneki insisted Touka watched from the bed, shaking her head. Kaiya released her father, staring up into his eyes.

"You don't feel good either, do you Daddy. I heard you and Sprinkles did too. You sound stuffy and coughy. The child grabbed onto Kaneki's hand, leading him back to the bed.

"Kaiya-' he began.

"It's okay, Daddy. When I feel like you, I have naps. You can have one too. You can lay down."

"Thank you, but if I do that and Mommy stays in here with me, who would look after you?"

"I can do it. I'll take care of you and my Mommy and Sprinkles too." She climbed onto the bed, attempting to pull Kaneki with her.

"Come on, Daddy. You have to nap to get better. I won't be sad."

"That's great, but one of us has to get up." Kaiya settled herself in the middle of the bed at her mother's side still tugging on her father's hand.

"Please?" She pleaded. Kaneki sighed, giving in to his daughter's wishes. The young ghoul took hold of her parents' blanket, while the adults each took a pillow from their side of the bed, placing it behind her.

"We can have a nap together. When we wake up, I will take good care of you. Can I please have my special goodnight?"

"Baby, Daddy doesn't feel good. Let's give him a little break." Touka suggested settling into her pillow, close to her daughter. Kaiya frowned.

"But it's special, just for me."

"I know, but sometimes-"

"It's okay, Touka. I've been doing it since she was born, a little cough-"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's fine." Kaiya giggled, turning to face her father with a wide grin. Kaneki softly stroked his daughter's hair. As he began to sing softly.

"The sun is sinking down

Behind the hills

And everything is still.

So baby close your eyes

And rest your weary mind

I will hold you close and

Sing you this lullaby.

Let your worries go

And fall asleep

Your dreams will turn to gold

You will wake to find

You will have a smile all day

And remember this lullaby.

So Kaiya close your eyes

I'll sing you this lullaby

At the song's end, Kaneki kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my little princess, Mommy and I love you to the moon and back."Kaiya yawned.

"I love you Daddy, Love you Mommy. Will you say goodnight to Sprinkles?" Kaneki turned his head to cough. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he reached over and patted the unicorn's head.

"Goodnight Sprinkles." He said.

"She is happy now. I will be happy when you and Mommy get better. Then we can play."

"Maybe we'll play after our nap. While mommy rests we can play a quiet game." Kaneki offered.

"Okay." It hadn't taken long for the child to fall asleep, leaving Kaneki and Touka to their illness.

"You know what?" The female ghoul said.

"What?"

"You're amazing. I don't know if I could have the patience for that, coughing like you have been."

"She'll only be little once. I want her to be able to look back one day and know how precious she is."

"She knows, you tell her all the time. With your words, when you spend time with her. Like I said, she's definitely daddy's little princess. I mean you tell her all the time that she was the best birthday present you ever got."

"She is. Having her here at all is incredible, but for her to come into the world that close to my birthday, how can she not be?" Kaneki cautiously climbed out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Touka sniffled.

"I'm going to try to get the tissues. If I go now, maybe she'll stay asleep til I get back."

"I don't know, you know our daughter. You move a half inch and she knows." Kaneki stood still for a moment, Kaiya didn't move.

"I think I'm good." He whispered, backing up slowly. "I just have to be quiet and I'll be back before she knows I was gone." Kaneki crossed the floor silently. He turned to the door, taking a step into the hallway.

"Daddy?" Kaiya called sleepily. The child was now sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

Touka couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Busted." She said with a grin.

"So close." The white haired ghoul chuckled. "I really thought I was going to make it this time."

"Now you see how wrong you were." Touka teased.

"Come back daddy, you should be napping. When I am sick you and Mommy tell me to nap, remember?" Touka laughed

"Yeah, I remember. But Mommy needs more tissues so I have to go downstairs to get some." Kaiya narrowed her eyes at him.

"But then you come right back and have a nap!" She demanded.

"But-"

"No, no Daddy. I want you and Mommy to get all better. Hurry back."

"You are so a mini version of your mother."

"But Mommy is the best one ever!"

"You're absolutely right, princess. She is the best. I'll be back soon."

"Hurry, we will miss you!" The young ghoul cried as Kaneki vanished from sight. She cuddled into her mother.

"He'll be back."

"Will you and Daddy be okay?"

"Yeah. It'll take time, like when you get sick."

"Good. I would cry if you got sick forever."

"That's not how it works, Kaiya. We'll be fine, I promise." It was then that the child got her idea. There was no way around it, her parents had always been loving to her and cared for her. Now it was her turn to repay the favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiya rubbed her eyes sleepily, she glanced over at her parents who were still sleeping. She pulled her unicorn into her arms, holding it above her.

"Mommy and Daddy are having a big nap, Sprinkles." She whispered. "We have to be very quiet." She carefully crawled to the foot of the bed and climbed down.

The young ghoul crept out of her parents' bedroom and into her own. She scanned the room for supplies. She crossed the short distance to the small table in the middle of the room, grabbing the tea set, coloring book and crayons.

"These make me feel better." She said. Kaiya thought for a moment. She turned to her toys, carefully selecting several of them. She gathered up her toys and rushed back to the bedroom. She peeked inside to find her parents still asleep. She placed the items on the floor beside the bed and made her way back to her room. Once there, the young ghoul pulled open her closet door, selecting her white jacket and putting it on.

Kaiya rummaged through her toy chest, removing a pink plastic stethoscope which she placed in her pocket. "I'm all ready now, Sprinkles." She announced, hugging the unicorn to her chest. "Let's go wait for Mommy and Daddy to stop napping." When she arrived at her parents' bed, she was surprised to find her father now sitting up.

"Daddy, you're awake now!" Kaiya exclaimed, climbing onto the bed beside her father.

"Yeah, but Mommy's not. It would nice to let her sleep as much as she can. I know I told you we could play-"

"I like to play with you, Daddy. But you are coughy today. I want you to be all better. I'm going to be Dr. Kaiya."The child took out her stethoscope, holding it out to Kaneki. "See, I have a stella scope and a coat." Kaneki grinned in amusement.

"It's called a stethoscope, Kaiya." He corrected gently. the child nodded.

"Yes, a stellascope." the white haired ghoul chuckled softly, rubbing his daughter's hair. "You and Mommy can be my sick people that I take care of."

"Your patients. Being a doctor isn't an easy job, you know."Kaneki turned to cough into his sleeve, causing his daughter to frown. She reached out, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Poor Daddy, I will have to take your temperature like Mommy does when I am sick."

"Wouldn't you rather play with-"

"No. I have to make you and mommy all better. I'm a big girl, I can do it."

"I know, Princess. You don't have to-"

"It's nice. You do it for me lots."Kaneki nodded.

"Yeah, but we're your parents, we're supposed to look after you. your job is to be happy and enjoy your-" Kaiya crossed her arms over her chest.

"I want to do it. Please?" Kaneki sighed heavily, reaching over to the bedside table and opening the drawer, taking out the thermometer.

"You are so like your mother." He commented softly, handing the object to Kaiya. "Do you remember what to do with it?" Kaiya nodded, pulling it from the clear plastic case and moving closer to him.

"Under Daddy's tongue."

"That's right."

"And no talking til it says so." Kaiya instructed, inserting the device into her father's mouth. Kaneki leaned back against the headboard silently. Kaiya took hold of he father's hand, patting it lovingly.

"It's okay, Daddy. I still love you, even when you're coughy and yucky. I will give you and Mommy extra, extra hugs and cuddles. I even brought some of my favorite things for you."After a few moments, the thermometer beeped, and Kaiya removed it, looking at the display. She held it out to her father.

"Can you please, help me, I don't know what it is." Kaneki took the object from the child. "Do you have a fever, Daddy?"

"a slight fever, nothing to worry about." He replied, placing it back in the case and setting it on the bedside table. Kaiya grabbed the plastic stethoscope, placing the eartips in her ears and the chest piece in the middle of Kaneki's chest.

"you'll have to move it over a little," he explained. "My heart is a little more to the right." He shifted the toy slightly. The two stayed silent for a long moment.

"Can I please have a real one someday?" Kaiya requested.

"I don't know, they can be expensive and it's not really something-"

"Please Daddy, I am Dr. Kaiya. I want to hear what your heart really sounds like. "

"Kaiya-"

"Please?" She stared deeply into his eyes, hopefully.

"We'll see." Kaiya climbed down from the bed, tossing the small mountain of stuffed animals onto the bed along with the tea set. She gasped suddenly.

"Oh no, I forgot something!" She cried. "I didn't bring the story, you always read me stories when I feel yucky. I'll be back, I will bring books for Mommy too." When the child was out of sight, Kaneki shook his head, grabbing his phone and dialing a number. He held the phone to his ear., waiting.

"Hello?" The familiar voice answered.

Hey, Hide. Are you busy?" Kaneki asked.

"Not really, what's going on?"

"It's going to sound a little weird, but I kind of need a favor."


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for doing this." Kaneki said, taking the plastic bag from Hide. "I know it was a weird thing to ask for and I appreciate this."

"I was gonna be downtown anyway. I am kind of curious,though. Why would you need that?" Kaneki sighed.

"Kaiya wanted to-"

"There you are Daddy!" The young ghoul called, causing Kaneki to turn to her. Upon seeing Hide, She grinned, wrapping her arms around him.

"Uncle Hide!" She exclaimed excitedly. Hide returned the embrace.

"Hey, Kaiya. what are you up to?"

"Lots of stuff. Guess what, Uncle Hide, my mommy is sneezy today and Daddy is coughing. But don't worry I'm making sure they are getting all better. I even shared my toys and made them take a nap. Daddy is s'posed to be having another nap now, but he keeps walking away." Kaiya raised her arms, grabbing for the human, Hide lifted her into his arm.

"Daddy likes you lots, will you please tell him he has to listen because I'm a doctor and he is coughy?" Hide turned his attention back to his friend. Kaneki sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Kaneki, if you want to get better, you have to listen to Dr. Kaiya because she's the doctor and you're coughy." Hide and Kaneki recited in unison. Kaiya giggled.

"How was that?" Hide asked, the child nodded approvingly. Kaneki turned away from them to cough into his sleeve.

"see, Uncle Hide, Coughy."Kaiya pointed to her father. Hide nodded.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. That was definitely a cough."He confirmed.

"It's not a bad-"

"He's getting tissues and he has a fever and he said he would have to go to the store!" Again the white haired ghoul sighed as his daughter proceeded to vent to Hide, waving her arms as she spoke.

"You are so your mother's daughter." Kaneki said shaking his head.

"He says that lots."Kaiya said, Hide chuckled.

"I bet he does. You'll be happy to know that your dad doesn't have to go to the store now. "Hide said.

"That's good, it's not nice to be outside feeling icky. Mommy and Daddy should be inside and having extra hugs. Do you think so too?"

"It sounds like a good idea to me."

"You know what else is a good idea," The ghoul added. " Not leaving a five year old completely unattended." Hide nodded.

"Also true," He turned his attention back to his niece. "Your dad has a fair point."

"But Uncle Hide, Daddy is my sick person and Mommy too. Mommy had a nap."

"You mean patient and I had one too." Kaneki corrected.

"Will you stay and play tea party, Uncle Hide?"

"I have a few things to do today, but I can stop by on my way home for a while."Hide offered. Kaiya grinned.

"Okay!" She threw her arms around him once more before reaching for her father.

"I'm back now, Daddy." She announced.

"I see that." Kaneki said, receiving a hug.

"I missed you."

"Kaiya, I've been right here the whole time."

"I know, but I was visiting Uncle Hide." Hide chuckled.

"The conversations you have with a five year old." he said in amusement. Kaneki shook his head.

"You should've been here yesterday, there was this hour long thing about cupcakes and how sad it was that the t-rex couldn't pick them up with its tiny hands. It included a demonstration with her dinosaurs. "

"Nice."

"It was...interesting."

"Sounds like it." Hide replied. Again the white haired ghoul turned, coughing into his sleeve.

"Come on, Daddy. You have to have a nap now so you can stop being coughy." Kaiya said, being lowered to her feet, she grabbed her father's hand.

"I'll let you take it from here, Dr. Kaiya, I know you'll take good care of them." Hide said, rubbing the young girl's hair, earning a soft giggle."Get some rest if you can, that doesn't sound good. I'll stop by later." Having said goodbye to their visitor, the child led her father back up the stairs and into the bedroom, where Touka was now sitting up.

"What are you two doing?" she asked as her daughter climbed up on the bed, pulling Kaneki's hand.

"I am trying to get Daddy to nap. He is not being a good listener."

"Didn't he already have a nap?"

"That's what I said, but you know, no one listens to me. What do I know about what I did today?" Touka laughed at her husband's response, watching him sit down on his side of the bed. He opened the plastic bag, offering the boxes of tissues to his wife.

"How'd you manage this?" Touka asked, opening the box and raising the tissue to her face just in time to sneeze into it.

"Hide. I asked him to stop at the store for a few things." Kaneki leaned back, propping himself up on his elbow, facing Touka and Kaiya. The young ghoul tilted her head,her eyes fixed on the bag laying beside her father.

"What is it?" She asked, pointing to the object still inside.

"I don't know," He teased. "It could be another box of-" Kaiya shook her head.

"I don't think so, Daddy."

"Then what do you think it is?" he asked.

"A present for me."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kaiya replied confidently.

"That's a good guess, but I think maybe it's just a box. Maybe it's for Mommy."

"No. Can I see it?"

"It's nothing interesting, it's probably best if we just-" Kaiya narrowed her eyes at her father, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Daddy, are you tricking me?"

"Would I do something like that?"

'Uh-huh. Cause you're very silly sometimes."

"I'm never silly." he countered. "Ask Uncle Hide, or your mom."

"They're silly with you. Can I see it, please?"

"What did you do?"Touka asked, watching her family.

"nothing..much."They watched their daughter open the bag and remove the object. Instantly her eyes widened and she grinned.

"A STELLASCOPE!" She cried in excitement, hugging the object to her chest. "THANK YOU DADDY!" she placed the box down on the bed, throwing her arms around Kaneki's neck.

"You're the best Daddy in the whole world, it's pink!" She said before releasing him to take out the stethoscope.

"really, Ken?" Touka shook her head once more, a faint smile forming on her face.

"How do you expect her to be Dr. Kaiya without one, you should've seen her face when she tried to use her plastic one. Anyway, as her father, isn't my job to provide her with educational opportunities, she might be a doctor one day and she'll already have some experience with this, maybe a cardiologist."

"Mommy, can I listen to your heart first, then Daddy's?" She didn't wait for a reply, quickly placing the device on her mother's chest.

"I hear it." She stated, her grin widening. "It sounds like a drum. I have to make sure you don't have a fever, Mommy. Daddy has one." Touka looked to Kaneki.

"It's not that bad, it's just a slight one." He assured her. "I don't even feel it, really." moments later, Touka found herself reading the thermometer to her daughter.

"It's 101." She said, handing the device to Kaneki, who placed it in the drawer once more.

"Is that bad mommy,are you okay?"Touka smiled reassuringly.

"No, it's not bad. Do you remember Daddy's?" Kaiya shook her head.

"Daddy said it is a slight fever, but he didn't have numbers."

"I did, it just wasn't anything worth mentioning."

"Tell me." Touka demanded.

"It's not-"

"Ken, tell me. you know it stores that information, right?"

"No fighting, Mommy and Daddy, you are sick, you should be nice!" the girl scolded. "And you love each other lots."

"We're not fighting, we're having a discussion. "Touka replied. "But you're right, I do love Daddy..I guess." she teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaneki asked.

"Don't worry Daddy, Mommy loves you, she is just being silly. I know she does cause Mommy is worried about your fever." Kaiya placed the stethoscope on her father's chest, listening quietly. Touka shifted herself so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"So, what does Daddy's heart sound like?' the female ghoul asked.

"I think Daddy's heart sounds happy."

"I see, what do you think makes it happy?"Touka asked.

"Us." Kaiya replied. "Is it us, Daddy?"

"Yeah, you're right." Kaneki said, reaching out to pat her head affectionately.

"Because I'm a good doctor." The child declared."

"You're a very good doctor, but you've been making us both happy since before you were born."The white haired ghoul explained.

"How?"

"Just coming into our lives." Touka replied. "We wanted a beautiful little girl and guess what happened." Kaiya giggled.

"I came to be your baby!"

"That's right." Kaiya once again turned to her mother, listening to the female ghoul's heart a second time.

"I think Mommy's heart is happy now too, because of me and Daddy, but guess what."

"What?" Her parents said in unison.

"Mine is happy too. You are the very bestest mommy and daddy ever," She paused tilting her head slightly. "But..can I please be the very bestest Kaiya?"The question cause both Kaneki and Touka to smile.

"Of course, you already are." Her father said. After a moment, Kaiya reached for her book, settling down between her parents.

"When I get sick," She said opening the book."I get lots of stories, I brought my favorite princess story to read. I will try to do the voices like you and daddy do, Mommy." The young girl leaned back, beginning to tell her story. Touka shared an amused glance with her husband as their daughter did her best to recall the story from her memory, all while hold the book upside down.


End file.
